dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Class - Tech Priest
"Bzzttt...our alliance must terminate here---- your objectives are no longer compatible with mine." - Quintass Delta III, Mech-Wright, The Lathes. The Cult Mechanicus holds a virtual monopoly on technology. Its tenets and beliefs permeate through their rituals into the common superstition of Imperial citizens. The Adeptus Mechanicus is run by the tech-Priests of Mars, an insular pristhood that worship the Machine God and whose goal is to harvest ll the lost technology that has been missing since before the Age of Strife. The lowest ranks of Tech-Prieests have mainly maintenance and construction duties, but as a Tech-adept progresses and acquires greater knowledge, he is relieved from the more trivial day-to-day tasks and allowed to study and learn of the greater mysterious and missing techniques that have prevented any kind of progressive development in the Imperium's technological base. All Tech-Prists have an advanced grasp of how to maintain most of the standard technologies that are used throughout the Imperium. There are also many specialists a Tech-Priest can study, such as the biologius, xenology and the use of rediscovered weaponry to name but a few. Tech-Priests are not confined to Mars or the numerous Forge Worlds that are scattered throughout the galaxy. Many are given leave to seek out lost technologies or investigate rumored sightings of STC templates. It is one these missions Tech-Priests most likely come into contact with an Inquisitor or a cell. The relationship between the Inquistion and the Priesthood of Mars has been a stormy one, Ranging from outright hostility to merely strained in less tumultuous times. Nevertheless, the two powerfull organisations have worked together many times especially when it is perceived to be in the common interest. In these situations a Tech-Priest may be present in a cell. His knowledge of Imperial, and even xenos, technology will always prove useful. A Tech-Priest may even have the means, via a neural plug, to communicate directly with the machine spirit of certain technologies, making him a very desirable ally. However, the Tech-Priests are fiercely independent and distrustful of others who do not worship the Machine God; they will be cold, methodical and terse. A Tech-Priest Acolyte rarely fits in well with a team of non-Mechanicus personnel. The appearance of Tech-Priests can be frightening, even terror-inducing, to those who have never had contact with such beings before. As much as fifty to sixty per cent of a Tech-Priest's body may have been replaced with bionics and even the addition of extra limbs like mechadendrites or in-built weaponry. or in-built weaponry. This proportion of organic to machine parts increases as the Tech-Priest gets older. The Tech-Priests themselves explain that these changes bring them bring them ever closer to their Machine God, the Omnissiah, and away from the weak frailties of the flesh. It is not uncommon for the most senior Tech-Priests, known as Magos, to be almost entirely machine, the last piece of withered organic material losing what was left of its humanity centuries ago. An inquisitor is always wary when allying with a Magos as chances are they are following their own agenda, Which is often quite separate from that of the other Acolytes. Tech-Priest Profile "I am a Child of the Omnissiah, cultist of the Machine God. The rites of manifold applications, the liturgies of ignition and the songs of Engine-seeing are mine own to know. I Speak to the spirits of ancient tech-machines, from the warrior heart of a battle tank to the secret wisdom of the cogitator" -Vox Servitor Th3ta, on behalf of Cult Mechanicus Adept Manuel. Tech-Priests are the guardians of machine-spirits and the preserver of the traditions of tech. they tend to incredibly aracane machines and learn many mysteries, such as the rites of ignition and the art of maintenance. As they learn of ancient science, they seek out lost technology, and also replace their frail flesh with gleaming steel or chattering circuitry. Starting Skills: Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Tech-Use(Int), Literacy(Int), Secret Tongue(Tech)(int), Awareness or Operate (Pick One), Common Lore (Adeptus Mechanicus), Logic, Security Starting Talents: Melee Wapon Training (Primitive), Basic Weapon Training(Las), Pistol Training(Las), Electro Graft Use. Starting Traits: Mechanicus Implants Starting Gear: metal staff, las pistol and 1 charge pack, las carbine and 1 charge pack, knife, flak vest, glow lamp, data-slate Mechanicus robes and vestments (Good Quality Clothing,) 1d10 spare parts (power cells, wires, chronometers etc), vial of sacred Machine Oil. Starting Rank: Technographer Aptitudes: Intelligence, General Tech-Priest Ranks Tech-Priest background Packages The Disciples of Thule The Divine Light of Sollex Malygrisian Tech Heresy Category:Player Classes Category:Dark Heresy Classes